deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jackythejack/Angels Dance at Sundown (Happy Thanksgiving!)
To celebrate the release of the pilot episode of the hopefully new series Hazbin Hotel, we're going to set up a fight between a degenerate and two, count them, two crime fighters. We're going to see who lady luck favors the most between this fight between the two rough and tough troublemakers. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid; Terrorizers of the late Wild West era, who would eventually meet their end at the hands of the Bolivian Army. vs. Angel Dust; Prostitute, porn star, spider demon, frequent partaker in the turf wars, and a spider demon from hell who happens to be the first patron in the rehabilitation center known as the Hazbin Hotel. Butch Cassidy and Sundance Not much is known about either of these combatants, but it is known that Butch Cassidy, born under the name of Robert LeRoy Parker, was born under a pair of Mormons in the city of Beaver, Utah, before moving to the town of Circleville, Utah. Here was where he would work as a butcher and also grow an attraction towards a woman by the name of Mike Cassidy, and this would later be where Butch got his name, naming himself after his job and his crush. Not much is known about the Sundance Kid, either, except his name is Harry Longabaugh, he was born in Pennsylvania, and he took his name after the town of Sundance, Wyoming, where he had been arrested originally before starting his major life of crime. The two of them would be as thick as the thieves they were, and they were both friends, with each other for the long haul. Forming a gang called the Wild Bunch with his friend Butch Cassidy, the two of them would be able to strike fear in the Wild Western world. However, the law enforcement wouldn't be taking this sitting down, and eventually, the two would be forced to flee to South America to escape imprisonment. First making a stop in Argentina and then moving to Bolivia. However, this was a fatal mistake. The Bolivian government got word that the two American criminals were there, and dispatched a section of the army to apprehend them. Butch and Harry would die shortly after in the resulting firefight, putting an end to the leader of the mighty Wild Bunch. Of course, with a criminal history as rich as these two, they had to have some pretty top notch weapons. let's take a look, shall we? Weapons Bochardt C-93: '''The Borchardt is a long trusted German pistol manufactured by the Ludwig Loewe Company. This With an 8 round magazine and a 2.65x25mm round, the weapon proved to be incredibly useful, and stayed in service in the German army, and around the world, up until the end of the Second World War. However, production of the firearm actually ended in 1902. The Bochardt also sports a length of 14 inches. Each of them will be paired with one of these guns. '''M1873 Peacemakers: '''Nothing says wild west like a good ol' fashion revolver! Made in 1872 and used in just about every war from the American-Spanish War to World War One and Two, the Peacemakers were a very useful and reliable weapon for those who knew how to wield them correctly. The Peacemakers have a 6 shot cylinder and hold a .45 Colt cartridge with a length of eleven inches. Each man will be given one of these. '''Cei-Rigotti Automatic Rifle: '''The Cei-Rigotti rifle is a selective fire rifle made by the Kingdom of Italy near the end of the 19th century. With more than a few custom attachments to it, for this fight it's going to have a 20 round magazine in it. It uses a 6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano round, and if that's not a mouthful I don't know what is. Each man will, of course, be given one. '''Bowie Knife: Nothing beats an old fashion knife, right? While a Bowie knife isn't exactly your standard combat knife, with that more so going towards the military knife such as the Ka-Bar, this 9 inch blade proves itself to be a deadly weapon no matter the circumstances. Each man will be given one. Angel Dust Imagine dying...and then going to hell in a body that is not your own. A body that has been morphed into something more animalistic and much less human than that of your actual body. Wouldn't it be awful for you? Well, actually, no! You're in hell for a reason, after all! You're filled with the same sinners that you used to hang out around in your past life. You just gotta keep going on like nothing had ever happened, and maybe make it big while you're at it. Those are the aspirations for a certain Spider Demon known as Angel Dust. Angel Dust, in his former life a member of the mafia and drug trade along with the rest of his family, died horribly in his past life, likely as a result of overdose on the drug he named himself after, and landed in hell. Hell, however, was rather nice to Angel Dust. Instead of wallowing in self pity or realizing the awful situation he got himself in...he decided to have fun! He became a pretty popular pornstar in the midst of Hell which is...probably saying something, right? And while his pimp generally didn't let him leave the studio very often, Angel Dust still had a way to have fun. Ganging up with his gal pal Cherry Bomb, Angel Dust would be able to take part in the turf wars that broke out every single year. This was due to overpopulation in Hell and people having to die...again. Either way, Angel Dust found his fun and excitement by participating in all these different Turf Wars. However, despite his constant drug use, sexual habits, and alcohol abuse, Sugar Dust, when approached by the Princess of Hell, Charlie, decided that he was going to join her new program. This was a rehabilitation program by the name of Hazbin Hotel, where demons would go there to become better people so that they could ascend to heaven and leave hell so that they didn't have to be a part of the overpopulation problem. Spending time in Hell, however, you need to have a good set of weapons with you at all times. Let's take a look at what we're going to get here. Some Fucking Revolvers: '''While it's impossible to tell what kind of guns these actually are, Angel has shown to be quite proficient with these pistols, and they likely hold anywhere from five to six rounds of an unknown ammo type. Angel will be given three of these. '''Thompson Submachine Gun: '''Probably one of the most iconic guns out there, a symbol of the mob and the army alike, the Thompson was used in wars ranging from the Irish Civil War to the Iraq War. This gun packs a punch and a hell of a lot of bullets. First designed in 1917, this gun is 33.7 inches in length while also taking .45 ACP bullets. It also comes with a 50 round drum magazine to go along with it. Angel will only be given one of these. '''Bite and Arms: '''While not exactly a physical fighter, Angel has been stated to have a venomous bite like a spider would, and he has six arms that he can use to wield his weapons, and these arms can stretch surprisingly far, and two of them can even retract into his body and pop out for a sneaky surprise X-Factors '''Experience While it’s not known how much experience Angel Dust has had before his death and ending up in hell, it should be noted that living in hell is already a feat of its own, since everyone is essentially out to kill each other. While working under his boss he was able to kill an entire room of gang members, and he frequently participates in the turf wars of hell. Butch and Sundance, meanwhile, don’t have exactly full fledged combat scenarios, but they were one of the most hunted down criminals in America at the time, and, in the case of Butch Cassidy, he had been stealing and robbing from people since 1889, and kept up his criminal ways of being hunted down until he died in 1908. Sundance, meanwhile, seemed to have his earliest criminal activity in the year 1892 Recklessness Possibly due to the fact that he can’t really die due to conventional means, Angel Dust is pretty reckless in the midst of a fight, not really caring if he gets hurt, mostly because it takes special weapons to permanently put him down. Angel Dust often makes jokes in the middle of battle and doesn’t at all take it seriously if his fight with Sir Pentious is anything to go with. Butch Cassidy and Sundance, however, well...they aren’t demons, so they obviously have to be more cautious, and he’ll, even through their crime spree in the continental USA, the fact that they weren’t caught when they were the target of a huge manhunt shows that they didn’t take any risks, because they knew they’d likely die if they got caught, so they always played it on the safe side. Physicality Angel Dust hasn't exactly shown many feats when it comes to his physical fitness. He has, however, been in a fight with Sir Pentious, and presumably takes part in many of the fights that happen in Hell, as Turf Wars often run rampant after the yearly purge in hell. That being said, he seems to mostly rely on guns. Though, being around seven feet tall and having six arms probably helps a lot. Butch and Sundance, meanwhile, don't have any backgrounds that would imply any kind of fitness superior to that of a normal human. That being said, two people are stronger than one, so you have something there, and Butch and Sundance likely had to work on their fitness some while they were running away from the authorities. Unfortunately, lack of info on their past makes this edge a bit diffiuclt to fill out. Battle Rules Standard voting rules apply. The fight takes place in a bank which can be taken out into the streets. Incapacitation or death is the win method. Killing Angel Dust will count as incapacitation. Category:Blog posts